Lost
by Gallee
Summary: My two characters are based on Bonnie and Damon. She get's trapped on a world with vampires and werewolfs. She doesn't know she is a witch yet. She has to be his slave. It isn't smutty right now but in a few chapters probably a little bit. I'm bad at summaries, so I'll stop rambling on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There once was a 21 year old woman named Alice. She lived on a ranch that was10 acres, and around 30 minutes away from any people. She has soft silky red hair that fell to the middle of her back, blue/green eyes that turn all green if she experiences strong emotions, such as crying, anger, or happiness.

One night around 11:00p.m., she was walking up her staircase wishing her life could have more excitement, little did she know at that moment a star shot across the sky. She was walking down the hall to her room when she feels the ground start to shake. Confused, because she doesn't get earthquakes where she lives, she sprints to her room, and crawls under her desk. As her possessions were falling all around the desk, she heard her glass animal collection crash to the floor.

When the shaking stops, she carefully got out from under the desk. She surveyed the damage, and started to walk out back to check her animals.

Once she saw they were ok. She went to check on her cattle, but instead of her cattle there was a castle.

Curious she walks toward the castle, and goes inside. She gasps again in amazement. The inside of the castle was beautiful. There was a huge red carpet that nearly covered the whole floor. There was also a spiraling staircase. After she got over her awe she realized there wasn't any dust, and it clicked in her mind that someone must live here.

So she turns to the door and tries to go back outside. It wouldn't budge but she kept trying for about 4 minutes hoping it was just stuck. Then she slumps on the floor thinking, 'What will I do? Who lives here? Why did I go inside the castle?' A horrible howl breaks her train of thoughts. She leaps up and yanks at the door just wanting to get away from the howling. To her surprise it opens.

She sprints outside, not paying attention to her surroundings. She keeps running until she smacks into something solid. She stumbled back rubbing her head. The solid thing turns around and she sees that it's only a man. "Watch where you're going servant." He exclaims angrily. Alice replied fiercely, "I'm not a servant, so don't you dare talk to me like you own me." His face was a blank wall of stone as he slowly says, as if she couldn't understand him, "Humans are servants, you're human, therefore you're a servant." Confusion flashes on Alice's face as she asks, "If you are not human what are you?" Smiling he answers, "I 'm a vampire."

You could see the fear sketched on Alice's face as she runs away and the vampire's laugher. He lets her run for about 3 minutes and in less than a second he is right in front of her. Alice tries to stop but can't, and ends up running right into him. She nearly falls but he steadies her by grabbing her arms, and then ruins that act of kindness by saying, "I can't let the merchandise get hurt, now can I." In response she glares back. He smirks, and grabs her arm dragging her to the castle. The door opens without him touching it, as Alice sees a huge dog, she fights to keep her face neutral, while struggling to get out of the vampire's hold. "Stop struggling or I'll give you to him." She stopped instantly. To the dog he says, "You should probably turn if you want to take her down to the dungeons so I can figure out who she belongs to." Alice tries but fails not to stare as the dog turns into a man. Shocked she says "But you were a dog." The man angrily replied, "I am a werewolf not a bloody dog."

As the werewolf takes her down a stone staircase, she tries to remember turns and things that would stand out to her when she tries to escape. After he throws her in one of the many dungeons, she looked around. There was a small cot and a latrine, but other than that it was plain and dreary. She could hear other people crying.

The next day the vampire that caught her came in with food. He said, "I'll give you this food for two things, information, and blood. "I don't know anything." She said. Ignoring her personal space he walked closer till they were face to face and looking each other in the eye, and said, "You will answer everything I ask you truthfully." "If you honestly think that, you're crazy." She replied. Damien face showed confusion for a split second before returning to a blank face. I asked around and I discovered that you don't have a Master. Why is that?" "I'm not from here." "The matter of not having a master can be solved easily. You can be my slave." "No! I won't be anyone's slave." "You don't have an option." With that being said he bit down on her neck. She could feel the life draining from her, it was strange, she had thought it would be painful. That was her last thought as she slumped in the vampire's arms.

When she woke up she found herself on a comfortable bed still tired and a tall figure standing next to the bed. Startled she jerked into a sitting position, about to scream until she realized it was the vampire. She asked, "Where am I? Why are you here? I'm not going to be your slave, but I should at least know your name so I don't have to keep referring to as The Vampire in my mind." He smirked down at her and answered, "You're in my bedroom." As he looked at Alice's expression he added, "Nothing happened, I don't shag unconscious woman. To answer your other questions, I'm here so no one will take you. They don't know your mine, I have to announce it. For that to happen though you need to wear the dress I chose, they only gave me three chooses, and I chose this one for you. One of my other slaves will help you get ready, and my name is Damien." "Will the others try to claim me if you don't?" "Yes." "Fine I'll be your slave but I don't have to pointless errands. Comprendo?" "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She looks at the dress he hands her, and yells, "I am not going to wear this!" The dress was black, and had a low V neck. It stopped 3 inches above her knees when she held it up to herself. Smirking Damien asks, "Do you want to see the other two dresses?" Alice nods, and he hands her the other two dresses. She gasps they were shorter than the dress Damien gave her. They looked more like scraps of cloth then a dress. Shaking her head she hands the two dresses back to him.

A woman, that looked 27, walks in the room. "What do you want, master?" "I need you to do whatever you women do to yourself to Alice." "Yes master." She says as she walks pass him, takes hold of Alice's arm and says "You probably should wait outside this is going to take a while." Alice glares at her and says, "I take offence of that." As the woman drags her across the room she asks the women what her name is. The woman answers, "Mary." "So what are you going to do?" First you're going to take a bath. Then I'm going to beautify you. When I'm finished you won't recognize yourself."

Chapter 4

After Alice was done with her bath she notices Mary standing there with the dress in her hands. Frowning Alice takes the dress and puts it on over her towel. Then Mary leads her to the chair in front of the mirror. As Alice takes in the accessories that cover the huge counter, she stops. "There is no way in hell I'm going to wear any of that." As soon as she ends the sentence she starts running toward the door, Mary right behind her.

Right after she was out the door, a tall figure got in her way. She looked up and saw it was Damien, and Alice tried to smile to so he would help her escape from the horror of Mary, but Damien just looked back with a smirk. She looked at his smirk and realizes he wasn't going to help her and starts to run away. He catches her arm and with no effort he picks her up. She struggles as he carries her to the bathroom, but his grip was unbreakable. He sets her down in the chair, but still holds her arms to keep them in place. He watched her struggle for about 30 seconds and then said, "You might as well stop struggling, you won't be able to free yourself, and anyway it'll be easier for you if you don't struggle. Alice dipped her head back and glared at him. He laughed and told her to look forward. She glared at him for a few seconds more, but even she could realize when she's lost a battle, and reluctantly looked forward.

Mary went to work and didn't stop until after what seemed like hours. After she was done she told Damien to go around and face Alice so she could do Alice's hair. Damien and Alice looked in each other's eyes to someone else it would have seemed that they were having a staring contest, but really they were trying to measure each other. They both wanted to know the other's mind. Damien was wondering what she would do to escape, and Alice thinking about how he treats his slaves, and how to escape. After Mary was done with Alice's hair she says, "I'm done." Alice jumps in the air startled, while Damien just nods at her.

Alice starts to turns to the mirror but Mary leaps in the way, saying "You still need heels, and a simple necklace. Put these on.", as she hands the 5 inch high heels to her. I've never worn high heels before just be warned." She says as she sits on the bed and puts them on. When she stands up and tries to walk she falls, well almost, Damien catches her. Again. Shaking her head, Mary walks over perfectly and she's wear 7 inch heels, some people are born with fluency. Mary takes her hands and makes her stand again this time Mary is teaching her how to walk right.

After 20 times of falling down and Damien catching her, she is able to walk without falling. Mary looks at Damien and says, "Go get the necklace, she can't run in high heels yet, she can barely walk." He walks out of the room, while Mary turns back to Alice grinning. Mary asks, "How were your few hours of getting ready?" Alice gives her a 'What do you think.' Mary laughs not able to contain it any longer. They both fall on the bed laughing.

Damien walks in the room, 10 minutes later, holding the necklace and sees them on the bed still laughing. He raises his eyebrows at them when they finally control their laughter. Alice and Mary noticed his eyebrows raised in question. They both answered, "You wouldn't understand." His face expression turned to surprise, and they burst out laugh again. It only took them two minutes to restrain their giggling and then Mary asks, "Did you bring a necklace?" "Yes." Impatiently she said, "Well put it on her." His face showed no expression as her put the necklace on Alice. Alice looks at the necklace it was made of a green rock. The setting was beautiful and worked with the stone wonderfully.

Turning to Mary she asks "Can I look at my reflection now. Please?" Mary nods and walks with her to the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. Her eyes were as green as the stone that Damien lent her. Her red hair was done in a bun with a few wisps covering the side of her face. Her eyelashes were long and black. Her cheeks had a small blush to them. Her lips were blood red so they were really noticeable against her pale face, and the dress made her curves more noticeable. She looked beautiful; even so she wished she could have a different dress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damien interrupted her train of thought, by saying, "We need to go." Alice follows him out the door and into a long hallway. They walked down the hall in silence. They went down a staircase turned into another hall and then walked to a door. After they walked inside the laughter they had heard stopped almost immediately. Alice frowns and looks up at Damien.

Damien was giving everyone in the room the evil eye. All of them were cowering under his gaze. Abruptly he starts to walk to the front of the table, there was a chair next to him that she thought was for her until a different girl sat in it. Damien bent his head down and whispered in the girl's ear. The girl frowned at what he said but left anyway.

Damien gestures at Alice to sit down where the girl had just sat. Alice glares but he looked at her and finally she sits down. Afterwards she looks around at what she guessed were vampire or werewolves. There were girls seated next to all of them. She noticed that everyone in the room was male except for the girls that sat next to the vampires and werewolves.

A few people came in late, and once all the seats were filled Damien stood up, I have claimed a new slave. She is mine so leave her alone or there will be hell to pay. All the vampires looked to him to Alice, and when Damien nodded his head slightly, they bent the heads and bit the girl that was next to them. Alice stares, barely noticing Damien's lips on her throat until he bit her. A few pulls of blood later he releases her. She tries to stand up but was a little dizzy, so she almost falls. Damien stops her from falling again. Alice barely notices the vampires leaving the girls behind as they walk out. Damien picks her up so he could take her to his room.

When they are back at Damien's room he bits into his wrist and put it to her mouth forcing her to drink his blood. She jerks up in about a second and spits out the most of the blood. "You better not be trying to turn me into a vampire or I swear I will fight you till one of us die." 'I wasn't trying to turn you into a vampire. Our blood heals humans." "Oh. My bad." To change the subject she asks, "Where is my room?" "Four doors down the hall." Alice kept her face expressionless as she walked out the door, thinking, 'Sh**, escaping will be harder than I thought. He'll be able to hear me if I try to leave.'

She walks straight to her room and looks around impressed. There were 2 beds, the walls were painted this mostly blue but hinted with green walls. The floor was light brown wood, which had a carpet that was the same color as the walls only a little darker. There were two dressers, and an attached bathroom. She heard the door open behind her. She turned her head and saw Mary walk through the door. 'Dam* Damien and his smartness, I don't have a chance at escape now.' Was Alice's first thought, but she smiled and faced Mary, saying cheerfully, "Hi Mary" Mary smiles back and replies, "Hello Alice, I hope you don't mind, but you're going to be rooming with me." "That's fine. I'm just going to go to sleep." "Ok. Goodnight"

Her eyes opened, she could have sworn she heard a noise. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around, Alice saw that Mary was still sleeping. She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes. What seemed like only a few minutes later she woke up to Mary shaking her. Drowsily Alice asks, "What do you want? Let me go back to sleep." "It's time to get ready for breakfast."

Alice glanced at Mary's face and saw she wasn't going to win the argument. Sighing sadly she got out of, showered, and got dressed. When she left the bathroom three different sets of hands pushed her back in, and forced to sit in the chair in front of the mirror with all of the cosmetics on the counter. As soon as the arms let her go she jumped up and whirled to face them. In front of her were three women. One of them was Mary, the other two looked like twins they both had long black hair, and their eyes were the color if mocha. And their skin was dark. "What are your names?" Alice asks. "I'm Katy." "I'm Angela." "Pleased to meet you, I'm Alice." They both nod their head in acknowledgement. "Ok, let's get to work." Mary says.

Alice eyed her suspiciously, "What do you mean?" "We need to do your makeup, and hair." Says the twins and Mary. "No, not again! I thought it was a one time thing!"

Alice rushes out the door thinking 'this seems familiar.' As she runs out the door she sees a man blocking her way. She saw that it was a vampire, and it wasn't Damien so, she did the first thing that pops into her mind, she kicked him in the nuts. The vampire, probably not expecting her to do this, didn't block her kick and fell to the ground. She turned around and saw Mary and the twins staring at her mouths open. Mary recovered the quickest and asks, "Why did you kick Damien's best friend?" Now it was Alice's turn to look shocked, "In my defense I thought that he was going to kill me, and I did the first thing I thought of."

She heard a sound and turned around, the vampire was on his feet, looking at she, shaking his head. "I will never let Damien convince me to guard a room that has you in it." "I didn't know you were Damien's friend." Damien walked down the hall to them, and both of them glared that him for around a minute until Alice yells, "I don't need a bloody bodyguard!" Then the other vampire says, "She kicked me." Alice and the other vampire continued glaring at Damien as his mouth twitched to the smallest smile. "Charles wasn't your bodyguard, he was there to keep you inside the room, and mate I'm not sorry she kicked you, she shouldn't have gotten the chance." "You didn't tell me she would kick me if she ran out and saw me." "I didn't think she would kick you." Alice getting tired of them arguing said, "Both of you shut up. Your name is Charles, right." Charles nods. "Nice to meet you now I need to go to breakfast." "Nice try, go with Mary and the twins and get ready, _**then**_ they will show you where the kitchen is. Charles and I are going to stay in your room tell they're done with you." With that everyone walks Mary's and Alice's room. She sat though Mary telling her to turn her head this way and that.

When they were done, Mary tells Alice to look in the mirror. She was wearing a long blood red dress. Her eyes had liquid eyeliner and plain eyeliner around them. Her lips were a dark color of red. Her eyelashes were long and black. Her shoes were 4 inch black high heels, after practicing last night with Mary, she could walk without falling.

When she walks into her room Damien was reading a western novel, while petting a kitten that was all black except for his belly, nose, and paws. The kitten leaped off Damien's lap, and walked over to Alice. It rubbed her legs, she picked the kitten up and it rubbed her cheek. Damien walks over says, "I figured you would want a pet, I saw you looking at the pictures with animals longingly." "Thanks." She set the kitten down, and said "I'm going to name you Oreo! Now, let's go eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As she walked out the door her kitten and everyone followed her. When she felt the kitten rubbing her leg so she would pick him up, she did and then put him back in her room and shut the door. When she did Oreo meowed loudly, Alice hurried back inside. The kitten stopped, walked up to her, and sat, looking up at her. Alice sighed and says, "You're not going to stay in my room are you?" The kitten looked at her pointedly. Alice shakes her head, and picks the kitten up. Then the kitten climbs on her shoulder and holds on.

Before Alice, Mary and the twins went to eat, Damien and Charles, say they have to leave. After Mary, Alice, and the twins go eat, they went outside to look at the gardens. When Alice saw the gardens she was amazed they were the most glorious she had ever seen. On Alice's left she hears Mary say, "They're beautiful aren't they." Alice replies, "Yes, they are."

Damien was looking For Alice, Mary and the twins. It was their turn to help clean the castle. As he walked down the pathway, he saw Alice sitting on a small white bench, crying. Damien sat down next to her and asked, "What's wrong?" Alice tries to smile but couldn't. "I miss my dogs, cats, my property, and most of all my life. This is not my life and it probably never will be." Damien not knowing what else to do just held her and said comforting words to her as she cried. After about twenty minutes, Alice looks up at Damien and says, "Thank you." Damien just nods his head in reply and says, "I don't want to do this to you right now but it's your turn to help clean the castle with the twins and Mary." Alice smiles thinking 'Finally something that's relaxing.' and asks, "Where do I get the supplies?" "I show you."

Damien leads Alice inside and to this small room with tons of things for cleaning. "Thanks for showing me where this is." Damien says, "You're welcome." and walks outside. Alice turns to the cleaning supplies and spies a dusting rag. She grabs it and starts to clean the fireplace mantle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the werewolf person watching all the other slaves working.

When she picked up a vase to clean the inside of it there was a noise, she looked inside of it and saw a necklace with a pendant with a stone she had never seen before. A small gold key was next to the pendant. Oreo grabbed the chain with his mouth and pulled it over Alice's head just as the werewolf came over. When he got there his face was confused, he could have sworn he saw a necklace in her hands a moment ago. "Hello I'm Alice, what's your name. Also do you want anything?" asks Alice. "Well Alice," he said arrogantly, "I could have sworn that you had a necklace in your hands a few seconds ago." "I think you're mistaken sir, I haven't seen any necklace." The werewolf looked at her suspiciously, my name is Tyler, but only use sir, got it?" "Yes sir." 'Few that was way to close. I wonder why he can't see it anymore.' After 4 hours of continuously dusting she finally finished.

Alice looked at Oreo on her shoulder yawning, and said, "Let's go take a nap." When she walks in her room and closes the door, Oreo jumps of her shoulders and walks to the wall to the right of the fireplace. He sniffs the wall for a second and then meows. Curious Alice kneels down next to Oreo, who then used his paw and presses a knot in the wood. The fireplace suddenly began to move out, so a secret room was open. Alice smiles but then frowns at the kitten. "How did you know how to get in here?" Oreo just looked at her innocently.

Shaking her head Alice walks in to the room. The first thing she saw was piles of huge books. She then spotted a lever in the side wall and pulled it hoping it would close the door. The fireplace closed and a light turned on, letting her see the whole room. Dust was everywhere. There were candles, a door that probably led to another room and a desk with a book open on it. Carefully, so not to step on the books she walked to the desk, and blew the dust off it. She read the page and saw it was a family tree of witches. 'Ha, a few days ago I would have gasped, now I'm not even surprised.' Alice thought to herself. As she turned to the last page of the book she saw a name getting written with nothing, it just appeared. Alice jerked back her hand that was scanning the pages and chocked back a scream. Thinking, 'What's happening?' When the name was finished being written, she cautiously went back to reading. About halfway through she gasped her full name was on this, even where she lived!

Alice closed her eyes trying to congest the information of her being a witch. 'It has to all be a big mistake. I'm not a witch.' Oreo breaks her concentration by meowing. He then walked toward a pile of books and jumps on it. He then started pawing the one on top. Alice takes Oreo and puts him on her shoulder and takes the book to the desk. She turns to the index and Oreo paws at Witches and their Guides, pg.967. When she turns to the page it talks about how every witch has an animal guide. Alice looks at Oreo and smiles. "So you're my guide?" she asks. He meows, and walks to the lever. "Oh my god I need to get going!" She pulls the lever down and steps in her room. She walks into the bathroom, and brushes the dust off. Alice then walks to her bed, collapses on it, and falls asleep with Oreo by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice awakes to a loud banging noise. As she sits up she realizes that someone was knocking on the door. Not sure who it was, she grabs an umbrella, and holds it like a sword. She looks through the peephole and sees that it wasn't Mary or the twins, so she opens the door. Bang! Bang! Bang! "Ow! Are you expecting someone?" Damien said calmly.

Alice glared at him and said defensibly, "I didn't know it was you, and I saw it wasn't Mary or the Twins, so I attacked. What do you expect me to do?!" "I don't know, ask who it is maybe." '"Well fine, I didn't think of that. I'm not fully awake, I just woke up." Damien raises her eyebrows at her and Alice in return says, "Don't judge me! I was tired." Damien just shakes his head. "Mary asked me to find you. She wants to show you one of the towers." "Ok where is she?" "I'll show you."

Damien walks out the door expecting Alice to follow him. Alice followed, thinking about what she learned in that room. 'How am I a witch? That book said witches lived here, how did I get to Earth?' Mary's voice broke her thoughts, "Alice I want to show you the way to the towers so if you have to go up there you'll know the way. Alice smiles brightly and says, "Sure let's go."

Mary leads Alice through what seemed like a maze, giving her ways to remember what turn to take, until finally they got there. "Mary…that had to be…the most confusing …walk I've ever had. Alice says between breaths. "Well isn't it worth it, look around, better yet look out the window." Alice caught her breath and approached the window. Her eyes widened, the view was magnificent. She could see for miles. The one thing that stood out to her the most was the castle beyond the forest, on a small hill. "Mary it's beautiful!" Mary replies "I know I love to come up here. I'm sorry to leave you but I need to go back to the kitchens." Alice hugs Mary and says, "That's fine I can find my way back. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

Mary smiles widely and walks out closing the door behind her. After watching the castle with longing for a while, she stood up to look around. There was a dark blue carpet, the walls were a light blue, the pictures on the walls were beautiful, she reached out to touch one of the paintings and it slumped to the side. Alice jerked her hand away and then tried to fix it, but stopped when she saw there was an indication on the wall. It was round and had an intricate design inside that she had seen before. Alice stood there thinking for a few minutes when she remembered.

The necklace! She held the necklace up to the indication and twisted. She could hear a loud creak above her as the door opened. Alice wondering how to get up there looked down at Oreo. Oreo seemed to shrug his shoulders. He walked to the desk and jumped on it. He then meowed, so she walked over to him. Next he pressed the ladder in the picture, and a ladder appeared under the doorway. Laughing Alice picked up Oreo, and started climbing.

When she reached the end of the ladder she set Oreo down and then pulled herself up. The room was clean, there wasn't any dust anywhere. There was a bookcase full of books, and a desk. On the desk was a tablet that had writing on it. As soon as she touched it the tablet glowed and a stone appeared on the table next to it. She picked it up and moved it across the tablet. The writing on the tablet changed. She set the tablet and the stone down and moved onto the other object on the desk. It looked like a wristband. She pressed the one of the many buttons and she found herself in a plain room. The only objects there were a bed and a desk. She walked to the only door hesitantly and walked out cautiously.

The room she walked into was nothing like the room she had just been in. It was huge. The walls and floor were made of marble. There was a twirling staircase and pictures of women with coat of arms under them. Oreo broke her daze by meowing. He was standing in front of the staircase pawing the first step looking at her expectedly. Alice looked at him and said, "Ok, I'll follow you." Oreo led her up seven flights of stairs, and finally led her down this hall to a door at the end.

When she opened the door a voice said, "Hello dear." Alice watched as Oreo walked into the room and sat on the woman's lap. The woman looked around 90. She was smiling warmly at Oreo who had situated himself on her lap purring. Alice smiled awkwardly and said, "Hi. What's your name?" ". My name is Alexandra and I'm your great, great, great grandmother Alice." "What do you mean?" "You and I are related. You have found out that you're a witch and that this beautiful cat is your guide. You don't believe me, but you will.

Now let me tell you about our history. Witches and vampires have tried to rule the other race for as long as I remember. The last time they tried to storm this castle many of us died. Our mother had ordered my sister and me to stay back. She told us to use the device she and her sister had been working on. While our mother raced out of the room my sister activated the device and disappeared. Right after she was gone a vampire came and attacked my mother. He had a hold on her throat and was draining her. Though, she didn't go down without a fight. She killed him. I stayed with her until she died of blood lose. The remaining witches came together and put up a shield to banish the vampires from this castle. They died with the effort. I was the only witch left, except my sister but I didn't know where she was. I was a young in the ways of witches. I had just begun my training and knew a few basic spells. So I read. There were rumors of millions of secret passages and rooms in this castle and I made it my goal to find them all. I found my guide Snowball in the first room I found. She was the only surviving kitten of my mother's guide. She helped me explore the passages and learn knew spells. Now stop looking at me with your mouth open like that. You might catch flies."

Alice closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just can't believe what you're telling me. It's so farfetched." "You and I are witches dear. Watch." The woman held out her palm and a ball of flame appeared. Alice gasped. "How is that even possible?"

Straighten out ("Determinacy. While some humans accepted who they were, others did not. The few that didn't except that they couldn't do better gathered together and set off to follow the Legend of Enchantment. This was a legend that had been passed on for generations that told of a tale where a woman and her son had traveled the world, and when they finally came back they had supposed powers. The villagers killed the boy who stayed behind as his mother ran. They killed him and then found the woman but not for before a year had passed. During that time she written a diary. Generations passed until someone found this diary. It didn't have the location but it did contain clues on how to locate it. Our ancestors traveled the world and after years of hard work and dedication they found a cavern. At the back of the cave there was a small pool of water. If they drank from it they received magic which then got passed on to their children. Now go, it is getting late, someone may wonder where you have gone. Do not tell anyone you are a witch. Not even the humans. Explore the castle carefully there are secrets that may help you with your quest. Though I hate to give it to one so inexperienced. Oreo jumped off her lap and followed Alice out the door.

**I would love it if you reviewed on what you thought so far, it's one of my more descriptive stories so I'm so sure on it.**


End file.
